Virginity Theft
Ro Ro develops a new crush, and it's Bitch Puddin's mortal enemy. Plot Ro Ro is sitting on his bed playing on his phone when Ice bursts his door down. "Stop sucking Jared's dick!" Ice points at Ro Ro and yells. "Ice, leave me the hell alone, Jared and I broke up weeks ago." Ro Ro replies, annoyed at his brother. "Oh," Ice says, "Well, anyway Deon's here with a friend," and walks downstairs. Ro Ro reluctantly gets out of his bed and floats downstairs. When he gets down there, he sees Ice talking with Deon and his bushy haired friend. "He looks familiar..." Ro Ro thinks and goes to his cousin. "Hi Celine," Ro Ro greets, "Who's your friend?" "This is Jamal, I think you've met him before." Deon says. "Jamal!" everyone in the palace exclaims and run to their rooms. Bitch Puddin' walks down the stairs with an angry expression and says, "Jamal? The Mexican anime fighter? Oh my, look who came to show his face in Kahn Palace." Deon and Ice look puzzled, while Jamal has an annoyed look on his face, while Ro Ro out of the group is just looking around trying to see why everyone ran. "Um, so, uh, you two have met before?" Deon asks Jamal and Bitch Puddin'. "We've fought before, unless that's not a form of meeting, then yes." Bitch Puddin' answers. Deon, Ice, and Ro Ro watch Bitch Puddin' and Jamal stare each other down for a while before Ro Ro breaks the tension. "Ok, um, well it was nice meeting you Jamal, now Deon, take your friend before I have to clean up, the maid doesn't come until 2:00."Ro Ro says, and Deon and Ice and Jamal leave. When the three are gone, Bitch Puddin' releases everything he had to say: "I hate that Mexican bastard. He always thinks he such a killer. Why must he try to act superior to me. I'm clearly smarter and extremely more dangerous!" Ro Ro sits on the throne and watches Bitch Puddin' rant. "Why the hell are you just sitting there, Ro? Say something!" Bitch Puddin' exclaims. "He was kind of cute for a 'Mexican bastard'." Ro Ro replies, lovestruck. "How the hell could you say that! You've clearly lost it this time." Bitch Puddin' says angrily and storms upstairs to his room. Jake comes out of portal from the floor and asks the situation. "What's up R?" Jake asks. "Nothing, J. Just lovestruck." Ro Ro replies, blushing. Loveolas excitedly runs from the kitchen to Ro Ro as he heard the word "love"."What's going on? I heard 'lovestruck'! Who is it Ro Ro, you gotta tell me!" Loveolas exclaims with joy. "It's Jamal." Ro Ro says with confidence. Loveolas' joy completely disappears and he becomes disappointed. "The serial killer? Ro Ro, Jamal is pure danger and I fear for your life!" Loveolas exclaims. "But I'm immortal. It's not like he could do me any real damage." Ro Ro gloats. Nya runs into the throne room after overhearing Ro Ro's statement and gives him her input. "Boo, he is dangerous and deadly. The reason everyone ran to their rooms when they heard is name is because he is known for being a killer. He mainly uses his index finger and his middle finger to strike and that shit hurts like hell. Please Boo, don't try to date him." Nya says. "Will every please stop with this 'he's a murderer' stuff. He's not gonna hurt me, I know he won't. I'm a Kahn, and I can defend myself from him if he tries anything." Ro Ro says with confidence. Loveolas and Nya look at each other and let him go off. Ro Ro floats to the Wasteland industrial park where he finds Ice, Deon and Jamal. "Hi Jamal." Ro Ro says, trying to start a conversation, to which Jamal just replies "Hello." Deon and Ice watch and Ice recognizes Ro Ro's tone and his demeanor. "I know that look. Ro Ro's in love." Ice says. "How can you be so sure?" Deon questions. "Don't you see the way he's sucking up to him. Ro Ro doesn't suck up to any damn body. He usually just says he's 'too pretty' to suck up to anybody." Ice says, to which all Deon can reply is "True." "So what are you interested in?" Ro Ro asks. "Stuff." Jamal replies, and Ice starts shouting random things. "Stuff like what?" Ro Ro asks, and Ice yells "Grab his balls!" Ro Ro and Jamal look at him with annoyed faces and go back to their conversation. "Things." Jamal replies. "Things as in?" Ro Ro asks, and Ice yells "Suck his dick! We know you like him so suck his dick!" Ro Ro looks at Ice with an annoyed and shocked face and chokes him with his ponytail and goes back to his conversation in peace. "Activities." Jamal replies. "What the hell?" Ro Ro thinks. On a nearby cloud, Loveolas and Nya are watching Ro Ro's conversation and listening in on it. "See, this is what I'm talking about! What kind of shit is this?" Loveolas exclaims. "I just don't understand what he sees in him." Nya says. "He's just giving him one word responses without giving him a real answer! Who the hell does that?" Loveolas says. "Apparently him dear." Nya replies. Jake appears on the cloud with them and assesses what they're up to. "So, trying to decipher what Ro Ro is attracted to in Jamal, huh?" Jake asks. "Yeah, we just don't see it. I mean, to me, he's physically unattractive, and mentally unstable no matter the intellect." Loveolas says. "Well that's to you. To Ro Ro, and love isn't my department but, to him, the fact that he's abnormal from everything else in Outworld attracts him to Jamal," Jake says, "Ro Ro was born with everything, and everything basically became his normal, even the boys he's dated. So the fact that Jamal scares us all, well except me and Bitch Puddin' and Mace, and that he's so deadly and possibly mentally unstable I don't know, Ro Ro's ignorant to it all and loves him for who he is, not physical attractiveness or any of the normal." "Wow Jake, that was deeper than how Loveolas perceives love!" Nya says. "Thanks, I try to look on the bright side of things. By the way, he's got a cute brother. Don't ask any questions!" Jake says, and disappears in the sunlight. Nya and Loveolas go home and peek in on Iyana and Anaya. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Nya asks. "Playing Outworld Just Dance 2016 and dancing to 'Dangerous'. We know this dance by heart!" Anaya replies. "The song 'Twerk' is on here too. We're trying to learn that and are gonna play that song next, wanna play?" Iyana asks. "No thanks, we're here to tell you that your grandfather has a crush on Jamal." Loveolas says. "Jaylin has a crush on Jamal? Who would've thought?" Iyana says. "No not Jaylin! Jaylin's not even your grandfather Iyana, Toy Bonnie is! Ro Ro has a crush on Jamal!" Loveolas says. "Oh. He's crazy, just like Jamal." Iyana says. "Which proves they belong together. They'd be the cutest couple!" Anaya exclaims. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't want Jamal as my step-grandfather!" Iyana exclaims fearfully. "And you think we want him as a brother in law?" Nya says. Bitch Puddin' walks in angrily without his cloak on and says, "I don't even want the fucker alive, let alone my brother-in-law!" "Hey, why do you hate Jamal uncle Bitch Puddin'?" Anaya asks. "Yeah tell us! Story time! These stories from Bitch Puddin' are always the best!" Iyana exclaims. "Well see, along time ago, I--" Bitch Puddin' is cut off by Loveolas who says, "We don't have time for a story, we need to make sure Jamal, the serial killer, doesn't become our brother-in-law!" Ro Ro is revealed to have heard it all and says, "Well it's nice to know my own brothers and sister and grandchildren care nothing about my happiness," and storms off to his room. When he gets in his room, Jamal is standing behind the door and he closes and locks it. "Jamal, what are you doing in my room, and why are you holding that dagger?" Ro Ro asks. "I'm bored, so give me your arm." Ro Ro once again thinks, "What the hell?" and tries to negotiate his way out. "Well, um, what are you gonna do with my arm if I give it to you?" Ro Ro asks fearfully. "Something." Jamal replies. "What is that something?" Ro Ro asks, annoyed at the answer he was given. "I don't know." Jamal replies. Ro Ro falls over his bed and crawls backwards, but Jamal eventually has him cornered. "Well, when you get my arm, are you going to make a cutting motion of any kind?" Ro Ro asks. "Maybe." Jamal says. For another time, Ro Ro thinks, "What...the...hell?" On the other side of the door, everyone is listening in on Ro Ro's potential torture: Mileena, Kitana, Chica, Nya, Loveolas, Ro Bo, Jalen, and Mace and Ace. Ice comes in from the bathroom to say that Ro Ro ran out of toilet paper but catches Jamal over Ro Ro with the knife. "Um, Jamal what are you doing to Ro Ro?" Ice asks, fearing for Ro Ro's life. "Something." Jamal replies. "Well um, you gotta go before our dad sees you in here." Ice lies. "I thought your dad was dead." Jamal asks with suspicion. "He is, his ghost roams this palace and he checks in on us and still runs our lives." Ice lies even further. "Ok." Jamal replies and he heads for the door. Everyone outside the door rush to hide so Jamal doesn't know they were listening. Jamal walks into the hallway and stretches. Chica is on the ceiling and catches a glimpse of his underarms before he walks off. With Jamal gone, everyone comes out of hiding. "Oh my god...his underarms are bushier than my pussy!" Chica says. "Oh shut up Chica, we all know you shave down there." Kitana says. "Well, his arms are bushier than my Kahnmas bush, and you know that thing was hairy!" Chica replies. Ro Ro looks out his window and sees Jamal walking from the palace, who takes one last malicious look back at Ro Ro in his window. "Oh my," Ro Ro says fearfully, "I'm in trouble." Short: Outworld News (News Report 2) "Oh my god you guys, tonight we're gonna talk about the recent single that Ro Ro dropped. It is is the bomb and I mean this song is catchy and he is really talented. So, as we all know, Ro Ro has developed a crush on Jamal and, despite the warnings from my uncles and Jamal's brother, he still wants a go at it. So, the first thing we hear when the track plays is of course, my uncle Bitch Puddin'. I'm gonna wait for the DJ to play the track." *DJ plays "Hoe-Mation" by Ro Ro Kahn. "Ok, the first thing he says is 'What happened, why the bitch wil'in'. This line expresses the fact that, well, lets be honest, Jamal is a killer and abuses Ro Ro most of the time he sees him. Next he says, 'Bitch, he's back, by popular demand', or 'demandt' at it is the way they talk. So we hear a couple of beats that seem like crap but as the track goes on you'll learn to have it stuck in your head. Ro Ro then starts off by saying 'Y'all haters corny with that he's a murderer mess'. Ro Ro says this because of the conspiracies that surround Ro Ro and Jamal being in a relationship, like some people say that Ro Ro would die and I know my aunt Nya said that she's scared for them to even sleep in the same bed cause Jamal would just be staring at him. Next Ro Ro brings up the two components that formed each and every Kahn, Outworlder and Edenian roots by saying 'My daddy and Outworlder, momma Edenia-na'. I absolutely love how he makes sure that he doesn't forget the two people it took to raise and entire family that no matter what sticks together. Then he talks about how Jamal used ''to sport an afro cause right when the track released, Ro Ro found out that same day that Jamal got braids put in. Even I gotta say that that's some bullshit. Then Ro Ro makes this sick quote by saying 'He got hot sauce and this ass, swag'. That's some killer shit right there now! Let's skip down to the chorus where Ro Ro talks about how hard he's trying to prove himself to Jamal and how he won't let people like ''Anaya keep him from fulfilling his goal. *Anaya bursts in the studio and says, "Do you know he told Jamal to hit me if I provoke him on purpose! What kind of mess is that! Ro Ro bothers me more than I bother him and I just retaliate." "Oh shut the hell up Anaya, you're just mad cause you know that if Jamal and Ro Ro date they'll be better than you and Eriq!" *Anaya sticks up her middle finger and leaves. "Stupid girl. Anyway, the thing that would most definitely catch your eye next would be the fact that Ro Ro constantly says 'I slay'. The number of times he says this will get this song stuck in your head every time you hear the phrase. Then to make sure the song corresponds with the name, Ro Ro says 'Okay bitches now lets get in hoe-mation'. The hoe-mation formation is the formation that the 'Rise Against Hating Whores' troop gets in to symbolize that they're not taking the hate anymore. Next Ro Ro says the wildest thing that tells me that he and Jamal would have a hell of a raunchy sex life and would result in Ro Ro being in debt. Ro Ro says, and I quote, 'When he fuck me good I'll take his ass to Hoe Lobster. If he hit it right I might take him on a flight in my chopper. Drop him off at the mall and he'll fuck this ass, let him cum up'. I would hate to be in the mall at that point of time. Earlier today, we had an interview with Ro Ro and he told us something so hilarious we couldn't stop laughing. The first thing he told us was that his brother claimed Jamal masturbates and it might be something white on his blanket, so Ro Ro called it a cum cover. The next thing he told us was that Jamal was in his bathroom, Ro Ro's bathroom, and he was peeing. All he heard was a bunch of bubbling and it seemed like Jamal was drowning his toilet. It was too damn funny. Anyway, we're gonna skip to the end of the song where Ro Ro says 'You know Ro's a bitch since I cause all this conversation. Never stay gracious, best revenge is death papers'. That right there is a threat to all you 'Romal' haters out there that if they do date, they're gonna be the deadliest couple you could ever imagine. Well that's all our time for today. Tune in next time to hear more juicy Outworld stories!" *Anaya jumps in and says, "And don't forget to watch 'Girl Talk with Anaya Kahn'! We're better than this show!"